My BoyFriend
by zyjizhang
Summary: Kim Jongin hanyalah cowok kelas dua sma yang biasa. Namun masalah selalu mendatangi hingga dia sering kali di cap sebagai si pembuat onar. ( It's BaekKai fanfiction)


_**My BoyFriend**_

Author : zyjizhang

Cast : Kim Jongin, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

Rate : T

Genre : Entahlah

Desclaimer : Semua cast bukan milik saya. Tapi cerita ini asli punya saya, dari pikiran saya juga.

 **Author Note:**

Hai, hai, ada yang kangen padaku? *padahal baru kemaren muncul.

Nah, terserah kalian kangen apa nggak. Aku Cuma mau ngasih tahu aku bawa ff baru lagi. Ini BaekKai loohhhh *soalnya aku lagi gemes sama Baekhyun :D

Di baca ya,…

Dan untuk yang review di semua ff ku, makasihhhh! Aku nggak bisa sebutin satu-satu soalnya ada yah…sedikit kendala. Tapi yakinlah, aku membawa semua review itu dengan tersenyum-senyum gaje. Terutama sekali yang memberi masukan dan review panjang. Setidaknya itu benar-benar menghibur. Aku jadi semangat nulis :D wkwk

Oke, udah itu aja…

..

..

 _Happy Reading…_

 _.._

 _.._

 _Don't be a plagiator…_

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

Nah, kayaknya aku perlu memperkenalkan diri kan? Nggak bagus kita memulai cerita ini, tapi kalian nggak tahu siapa aku.

Namaku Kim Jongin, yang paling penting aku bukan buronan polisi atau semacamnya. Aku ini hanya anak kelas dua sma yang biasa. Ya biasa, bebal, suka melanggar peraturan dan jarang ngerjakan PR.

Rumahku ada tepat di seberang sekolahan, jadi aku nggak perlu buru-buru kalo mau kesekolah. Banyak temanku bilang aku punya bakat jadi preman, bukan karena aku jago kelahi atau badanku tegap berotot. Aku termasuk kurus. Tapi kemanapun aku pergi, biasanya masalah pasti dapat menemukanku. Itu nggak bagus kalau kalian tau.

Seperti hari ini. Nah, pengawalan ceritanya nggak bagus soalnya dimulai di hari yang nggak bagus juga. Hari senin, dan itu mimpi buruk buat anak sma. Dengan hari panjang serta upacara panas-panasan itu. Aku sih sebenarnya nggak keberatan ikut upacara, aku bukan tipe cowok yang keberatan untuk berpanas-panas ria. Masalahnya, situasinya lagi nggak tepat. Aku lupa bawa dasi, padahal pagi tadi aku sudah yakin sekali atribut sekolahku lengkap terbawa. Namun entah bagaimana ceritanya, dasi itu sekarang raib. Yah, ucapkan selamat datang pada ruang osis nanti.

"Jadi? Memutuskan untuk melanggar peraturan lagi?" ih, suara wakil ketua osis ini beneran serem. Namanya Chanyeol. Nah, suaranya itu berat dan kayak om-om. Nggak cocok sama sekali sama wajah jenakanya. Tapi celakanya wajah jenaka itu nggak membantu sama sekali sekarang. Dia memelototiku dengan mata kelerengnya itu. Benar-benar mimpi buruk.

"Anu…itu…aku…aku," Yah, tamat sudah riwayatku sekarang. Aku memang suka mendadak jadi gagap kalau di hadapkan sama situasi genting begini.

"Bicara gagap? Nah, Kim Jongin, coba pikirkan, sudah berapa kali kau melanggar peraturan?" seringai yang bermain di bibirnya hampir tiga kali lipat lebih berbahaya dari suara rendahnya tadi. Aku merasa seperti sebentar lagi akan di buang di jalan raya atau apa.

Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa semua ini bukan salahku, tapi yang ku ucapkan malah sesuatu yang benar-benar nggak cerdas: "Eh, nggak tau." Kataku sambil mencuri-curi pandang gugup pada Chanyeol.

"Hal yang bagus untuk kau renungkan. Sekarang, menghadap ketua osis!" bentaknya. Aku melonjak kaget, diam-diam aku melirik Kyungsoo di sebelahku yang melayangkan tatapan iba. Itu juga sama sekali nggak membantu.

"Eh, dimana ketua osis?" tanyaku tolol. Tapi serius, waktu itu otakku kosong dan tak berisi apapun hal yang bagus untuk aku katakan. Seringai di wajah Chanyeol melebar, dan ngeri sendiri membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padaku kalau aku tidak cepat-cepat berkata, "Ya, ruang osis, aku tahu. Kalau begitu aku kesana."

Setelahnya aku melesat kesana ke ruang osis secepat yang aku bisa. Tak ingin lama-lama berada di sekitar si wakil ketua osis yang tingginya keterlaluan itu.

..

..

..

Aku berdiri di depan pintu kayu berwarna putih terang. Jenis pintu pada umumnya. Tapi aku sudah memiliki banyak pengalaman mengerikan di balik ruangan pintu ini, hingga membuatku takut sendiri melihat pintunya.

Kalau saja waktu itu aku punya kekuatan super, sudah pasti aku akan membalik waktu dan memastikan membawa dasiku tadi pagi. Itu terdengar mengasyikkan dari pada apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Aku buka pintu pintu putih itu dengan pelan. Masalahnya itu nggak mudah, pintunya berat dan aku belum sarapan. Belum lagi aku sekarang sedang merasa was-was karena si ketua osis.

Nggak ada salahnya juga aku tersenyum memasuki pintu itu. Karena si ketua osis sedang duduk tegak di belakang kursi _spesial_ nya dan melihat kertas bertumpuk-tumpuk di depannya. Kalian pasti membayangkan ketua osis ini tinggi dan ganteng? Nah, kalian salah.

"Membuat masalah lagi?" suaranya yang seperti semilir angin di musim panas itu terdengar. Aku nggak tahu bagaimana bunyi angin semilir di musim panas, tapi menurutku itu pasti bagus. Karena suara si ketua osis ini bagus. Aku nyengir terpaksa melihatnya. Tadi aku katakan dia tidak tinggi dan ganteng. Dia itu pendek, mungkin beberapa senti lebih pendek dariku, dan masalah ganteng. Oke, dia ganteng, tapi nggak ganteng sepenuhnya. Maksudku, dia ini manis. Senyumannya saja mengalahkan senyuman ramah penjaga kantin sekolah kami.

"Eh, anu. Chanyeol hyung menyuruhku kesini." Kataku. Sebenarnya aku suka memandangi si ketua osis ini. Karena dia punya _eye smile_ yang bagus, terutama gigi-giginya yang runcing itu akan terlihat dengan jelas saat dia tersenyum lebar seperti sekarang.

"Jadi masalah apa yang kau perbuat hingga membuat si yoda itu mengirimmu padaku?" tanyanya dengan senyum ramah. Nah, masalahnya aku tahu senyum itu menipu. Ketua osis kami memang terkenal jago akting, yang membuatku nggak pernah percaya sama sikap manisnya.

"Aku lupa bawa dasi," jawabku cepat-cepat. Harap-harap cemas, semoga saja ketua osis saat ini sedang baik hati atau sedang mendapat wahyu untuk berbuat kebajikan. Dia menyeringai mendengar perkataanku. Kalau sudah begini, aku jadi ragu mengatakan dia manis. Karena dia jadi kelihatan garang. Seperti om-om mesum di luar sana. Aku hanya berharap aku akan selamat menghadapi ini.

"Kau melupakan dasimu padahal sekarang hari senin, dan kau juga tahu akan ada upacara?" suaranya jadi menakutkan. Memang sih masih merdu, tapi ada hal lain yang terkandung dalam suara itu, seperti _apa kau bercanda, Nak?_ Mungkin saja memang itu yang dia pikirkan.

"Aku, eh, nggak sengaja melupakannya." Aku berdiri dengan canggung di hadapannya. Ketua osis memperhatikan masih dengan seringaiannya. Melihatnya seperti itu, aku jadi merindukan Chanyeol hyung. Setidaknya, aku lebih mempercayai Chanyeol daripada cowok yang ada di depanku sekarang.

"Jadi, menurutmu aku peduli? Nah, Kim Jongin. Kau tetap melanggar peraturan. Dan aku sudah punya setumpuk masalah yang harus aku selesaikan tanpa di tambah masalah kenakalanmu." Dia mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan suara licin yang jarang sekali digunakan. Seakan dia nggak peduli aku benar atau salah selama dia punya mangsa.

"Baekhyun hyung…" tanpa sadar aku merengek. Aku harus menyelamatkan diriku, karena hukuman-hukuman yang ketua osis berikan selalu berat. Memberi makan harimau akan terdengar menyenangkan dibandingkan membayangkan hukuman yang akan aku dapat. Padahal berhadapan sama harimau saja aku belum pernah.

"Oh, jangan mulai ber _aegyo_ di hadapanku sekarang. Kau tahu itu tidak mempan." Sekarang dia sudah berdiri dan berjalan memutar untuk sampai di hadapanku. Dia mengamatiku dengan seksama. Seolah sedang membayangkan apa sebaiknya aku di hukum dengan gaya modern atau gaya klasik. Baekhyun hyung, aku jadi bertanya-tanya dari mana dia belajar menjadi orang yang sangat mengintimidasi. Padahal kalau melihat dia saat bersama teman-temannya dia terlihat sangat menyenangkan.

Aku menatapnya dengan hati-hati, dan berikutnya yang aku ucapkan sama sekali nggak bagus: "Apa saja, asal jangan jangan membersihkan toilet." Cicitku.

Baekhyun hyung menatapku dengan seringai lebarnya. Dan matanya yang berkilat-kilat jail itu benar-benar membuatku merinding. Aku jadi ingat, bahwa Baekhyun hyung itu nggak kenal tempat kalau dalam mode nakalnya. Walaupun dia sendiri ketua osis. Aku jadi menyesal mengucapkan hal-hal yang nggak perlu.

"Apa saja, benarkah?" dan suaranya yang kegirangan itu berkali-kali lipat lebih buruk dari apapun. Oh sial kau Kim Jongin, kau mengambil langkah yang salah. Baekhyun hyung sudah mencondongkan dirinya hingga jarak kami hanya tinggal beberapa senti saja. Dan harus aku akui, dalam jarak sedekat ini dia jadi sangat mengintimidasi.

"Eh, nggak jadi. Membersihkan toilet saja nggak papa." Ucapku buru-buru bahkan aku sampai lupa menggunakan bahasa formal. Baekhyun hyung menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan geli. Oke, barangkali sekarang aku terlihat seperti badut di hadapannya.

"Yakin? Aku bisa memberimu tawaran yang lebih baik." Katanya. Ada nada tawa dalam suaranya yang membuatku merasa campuran antara takut dan marah. Rupanya Baekhyun hyung tahu benar aku takut padanya.

"Nggak, makasih. Membersihkan toilet saja." Kataku keras kepala. Aku ingin cepat-cepat menghilang dari sini. Biarkan saja kau terkurung dalam toilet yang merupakan mimpi buruk yang lain. Tapi setidaknya tak cukup buruk di banding apapun yang akan Baekhyun hyung tawarkan padaku.

"Nah, aku baru tahu ada yang begitu bersemangat ingin membersihkan toilet. Tapi yasudah, kerjakan sekarang!" matanya berkilat-kilat. Dan aku sama sekali nggak ngerti apa maksudnya itu. Hanya satu hal yang aku tahu, aku nggak akan selamat semudah ini kalau nggak cepat-cepat menyingkir dari hadapan Baekhyun hyung.

Maka kemudian, aku membungkuk dan segera melesat pergi dari ruang osis terkutuk itu.

..

..

..

Membersihkan toilet sekolah itu sama sekali nggak aku sarankan. Itu benar-benar menjijikkan dan aku nggak suka.

Sekitar satu jam penuh berkutat disana, akhirnya aku menyelesaikan hukumanku. Aku buru-buru meninggalkan tempat itu secepat yang aku bisa. Aku tidak kembali kekelas, aku berlari menuju taman belakang masih dengan baju yang awut-awutan seperti orang mampus. Ini alasan kenapa aku benci melanggar peraturan, tapi tetap saja selalu ada hal-hal yang membuatku melanggarnya.

Taman belakang merupakan tempat yang pas untuk membolos. Nah, aku bukannya sengaja membolos. Hanya saja pelajaran pertama sudah setengah jalan dan aku malas masuk ke kelas dengan pakaian kacau begini. Tapi tampaknya itu nggak penting, karena sepertinya semua guru enggan untuk mengajar hari ini. Jadilah sekolah besar kami jadi terlihat seperti taman anak-anak.

Aku bersandar disana. Sejujurnya aku ini agak sedikit popular di sekolahku. Bukannya aku sombong. Hanya saja banyak dari siswa atau siswi di sekolahku terkadang menatapku dengan tatapan lapar mereka. Seakan aku ini _steak_ daging yang terlalu enak. Seperti sekarang, dan aku nggak terlalu menikmatinya.

Aku memejamkan mataku sambil menyenderkan punggungku di kursi taman itu. Biasanya suasana disini sepi, tapi berhubung semua kelas sedang dalam masa pelajaran kosong. Jadi tidak terlalu sepi.

Angin itu terasa segar setelah udara pengap dalam toilet. Dan aku menikmatinya. Selama beberapa menit yang hening, itu sebelum rasa dingin menyengat pipiku. Aku membuka mata dengan terburu-buru. Dan mendapati Baekhyun hyung si ketua osis sedang duduk di sampingku dan membawakan sekaleng minuman dingin. Dia tersenyum cerah, dan menyodorkan minuman kaleng itu dan ku terima dengan senang.

"Jadi, kau melakukan tugasmu dengan baik, Jongin." Katanya. Dan aku nggak menanggapinya, hanya meneguk minuman kaleng itu dengan cepat. Aku haus, dan kebetulan sekali ada minuman sesegar ini.

"Aku tidak ingin di hukum untuk yang kedua kalinya." Kataku nelangsa. Dan Baekhyun hyung malah tertawa seakan apa yang aku katakan merupakan salah satu kalimat yang lucu. "Seharusnya kau tak menghukumku seperti itu." ujarku tak suka. Baekhyun hyung masih menatapku dengan senyuman jailnya.

"Aku harus mengajarimu untuk menghargai peraturan Jongin." katanya. Dan aku tahu nggak ada gunanya mengatakan bahwa aku nggak melanggar peraturan. Baekhyun hyung tak akan mau tahu. "Tapi karena kau sudah melakukan tugasmu dengan baik, aku akan memberiku dua hadiah." Katanya bersemangat. Mau tidak mau aku ikut bersemangat mendengarnya. Hei, yang kami bicarakan ini hadiah.

"Apa?" kataku antusias. Baekhyun hyung menggerakkan jarinya agar aku mendekat, dan aku melakukannya dengan semangat. Kemudian Baekhyun hyung ikut mencondongkan dirinya dan….dia mencium bibirku kilat. Wajahku terasa panas. Oh sial! Sekarang kami sedang berada di dalam lingkungan sekolah. Baekhyun hyung terkekeh pelan melihatku merah padam. Sementara itu bisikan-bisikan keras mulai terdengar.

 _Eh? Kau lihat tadi? Itu…itu nyata?!_

 _Baekhyun mencium Jongin!_

 _Eh, katakan aku sedang tidak berhalusinasi!_

 _Apakah mereka pacaran?!_

 _Baekhyun si ketua osis dan Jongin si Pembuat onar?_

"Aku nggak suka panggilan si Pembuat onar itu." gerutuku, sementara Baekhyun hyung terkekeh semakin keras. Dia kelihatan sama sekali nggak terganggu pada kenyataan bahwa orang-orang sedang membicarakan kami.

"Akui saja sayang, kau memang pembuat onar. Untung saja pacarmu ini ketua osis." Kata Baekhyun hyung dan mulai mengacak rambutku. Itu semacam kebiasaannya setiap kali dia merasa aku bertingkah kekanakan. Tapi aku yakin aku sama sekali nggak kekanakan.

"Aku memang bukan pembuat onar, hyung! Dan nggak ada untungnya sama sekali punya pacar ketua osis, kau tetap menghukumku dengan kejam!" sahutku galak. Namun aku tahu kata-kataku sama sekali nggak mempan. Karena detik berikutnya Baekhyun hyung hanya mengedikkan bahunya tak perduli. Terkadang aku bertanya-tanya, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa berpacaran dengan orang seperti Baekhyun hyung, yang tampaknya sama sekali tak pernah bersikap lembut padaku.

"Mau tahu hadiah yang kedua?" pancingnya. Dan aku kembali menoleh untuk menatapnya dengan bersemangat. Aku selalu lemah terhadap hadiah. Baekhyun hyung tampak menahan senyuman geli melihat aku terlalu bersemangat. Kemudian dia mulai merogoh saku almamaternya dan mengeluarkan selembar tiket dan menyerahkannya padaku.

"Nanti malam jam tujuh. Nah, sekarang aku harus pergi. Banyak kerjaan." Dia berdiri, dan mengecup kilat puncak kepalaku sebelum pergi dengan senyuman menghiasi bibirnya.

Aku masih bengong. Kemudian aku melihat tiket itu, ternyata itu tiket bioskop. Dan hampir saja aku melonjak-lonjak senang seperti anak kecil sebelum ingat bahwa aku masih di sekolah. Baekhyun hyung mengajakku kencan! Kau dengar aku?! Dia jarang sekali mengajakku jalan-jalan berdua. Dan sekarang dia melakukannya! Aku merasa akan bisa mempertahankan kebahagiaanku sampai dua minggu ke depan.

Tapi seperti biasa, aku keliru.

"Jadi menurutmu, berciuman di sekolah itu tidak melanggar peraturan?!" suara berat dan kayak om-om itu. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan melihat Chanyeol hyung berdiri menjulang di hadapanku.

"Eh, itu…." Dan mulai lagi deh aku berkata gagap.

"Sekarang pergi ke toilet guru dan bersihkan sampah-sampah disana! Sekarang!" Ini kedua kalinya aku harus terlonjak kaget karena teriakan si wakil ketua osis ini. Aku nggak pergi tanpa memberontak. Mana mau aku di salahkan seorang diri.

"Ini bukan salahku! Baekhyun hyung yang menciumku! Harusnya dia yang kau hukum!" kataku keras. Meskipun aku masih agak takut-takut berdiri di depannya. Bagaimanapun juga Chanyeol hyung jauh lebih tinggi dariku.

"Celakanya bagimu Jongin, dia ketua osis!" setelahnya Chanyeol hyung mengatakan sesuatu tentang _tak akan selamat kalau kau tak pergi sekarang_.

Ya Tuhan! Ini nggak adil! Apa gunanya aku punya pacar ketua osis?!

..

..

..

*END*

 **P.S:**

Gimana ceritanya? Ada yang suka? Ini agak-agak sedikit diambil dari pengamalaman sendiri. *punya pacar ketua osis maksudnyaa.

Semoga kalian suka deh ya karena nggak mudah menurutku membuat BaekKai, sementara BaekKai ini salah satu OTP favoritku setelah HunKai … hahaha

Oke udah, itu aja :D

Salam: HunKai love *heart*


End file.
